Episode 6
Kid History - Episode 6 - by BoredShortsTV is the sixth episode of Kid History and the first episode of Kid History - Season 2. It features Mrs.Roberts making the boys healthy food. Randy finds the food delicious but Dave is quite a picky eater. John escapes and sells candy with Nathan (Nate). Plot It begins with Mrs. Roberts (Brett Roberts) cooking healthy food. First she cooks tofu pancakes, much to Dave's disgust. However, Randy loves the pancakes. John goes to Nathan's (Nate's) house. When playing video games with Nathan (Richard Sharrah) and eating some liccorice, John gets the idea to sell candy to the neighborhood. Meanwhile, back at the Roberts' house, Dave has a friend over and discovers that Mrs. Roberts makes juice out of kabusha mushrooms. Meanwhile, the boys set up a store and start to sell candy. One customer is unsatisfied because the mints are in a cup, instead of an ice cream cone. Soon they discover that they have already made ten dollars. John then says, "I like ten dollars". Later, one of the customers discovers that the liccorice is really old. He wants a refund, but the boys don't accept refunds. Another customer comes, and John randomly plays "Guess That Song" with him. As John gives hints, Nathan tells the customer what lollipop flavors they have. Back at the Roberts' house, Mrs. Roberts gives the smoothies to Randy and Dave. Dave finds the smoothie nasty, but Randy says "You can't even taste it, Dave". Later, John and Nathan's store make thirty dollars. Nathan's mom comes out to take all of the cash. She grabs the thirty dollars and gives the boys 50 cents each. John says "What in the freak just happened?" He leaves and Mrs. Roberts comes to the store, with some juice. Nathan informs Mrs. Roberts that John left and is offered juice. He drinks some of the juice, barfs it out and screams. Transcript Opening Credits: Healthy food will make you strong. But candy will make you rich. Or will it? Kid #1: Once upon a time... Kid #2: When the Roberts kids were growing up... (Mrs. Roberts is mixing something in a bowl) ...and Mom was really into healthy food. Mrs. Roberts: (singing) La la la la la la la! Randy: My little tosies are ticklish! ( Kid #3laughs) Mrs. Roberts: (singing) A pich of salt, lots of love and lots and lots of tofu! (tofu plops into the bowl). John: I have one question. So guess. (Mrs. Roberts starts to make pancakes). Guess, guess, guess. (Mrs. Roberts continues to cook). Time is running out. Mrs. Roberts: (singing) Here's your perfectly normal pancakes, kids! (the pancakes plop on each kid's table). Kid #4: These pancakes are super- John: -thick, mom! Randy: (dabs syrup on his pancakes). I love you, mommy! I love you, mommy! I love you, mommy! Dave: Mom, what's in the pancakes? Mrs. Roberts: (singing) You can't even taste it! Dave: Then why is is dross? This is so dross! Mrs. Roberts: (imitates muscles). It will help you grow strong. Randy: Yeah. These are good, mom! Dave: Healthy food! (fart noise). Mrs. Roberts: (singing) Don't be knuckleheads! John: Can I go to Nathan's house, mom? Mrs. Roberts: Where's Brett? Kid #2: John had a friend named Nathan. Kid #5: He always had good treats at his house. Natha said- Nathan: She doesn't give me peas all day yet...because I don't like them yet...That's why she doesn't give me them all day yet! John: Can I get liccorice from your pantry, Nathan? Nathan: Okay! Kid #2: A lot of them were really old, but John didn't care. John: This is so good! (attempts to bite the old liccorice). Nathan: I guess. Kid #2: Then John had an idea. Kid #4: How about we get all of this good stuff- John: -and sell it to the neighborhood? Nathan: MOM, CAN WE SELL OUR CANDY?!?! (Nathan's mom b=is blowing her hair. She stopsd and continues). Nathan: She said it was okay... John: A ho de ho! Kid #2: Back at the Roberts' house... Mrs. Roberts: (singing) I'm on top of the world... (reaches into a plastic bag) ...looking down creation, do you know any explanation I can't find? (stirs into a cup to make a smoothie). Kid #2: Then Dave had a friend over. His friend saw the pantry. Kid #5: Then his friend said- Dave's Friend: Woah! what is that? (He sees a bowl of kabusha mushrooms). Dave: It's mush kabusha...amusha- Randy: Thise are kabusha mushrooms. My mom makes juice out of it. Dave: Then we drink it. Dave's Friend: That's nasty, dude! Kid #6: (imitating Dave's friend) That's nasty. Kid #5: Then John and Nathan gathered up all of the treats... Kid #1: ...and they set up a store. (Cut to John and Nathan. They have a wooden stand to sell the candy and the cash box is a 4th of July hat). Customer #1: What do you have? Nathan: Mints. They're yummy, they're white...they make my mouth all tingly. But you can only eat one...because it's too tingly. Customer #1: Okay. I'll have that. Customer #2: It's in a cup, instead of an ice cream cone...'cuz I really like it in an ice cream cone. Then I can eat the ice cream cones. Eat 'em! (fart noise). Nathan: (Customer #3 has an excited look on his face). You take the wrapper off, put 'em in your mouth, then you chew on them... Customer #3: Oh, sweet! Nathan: Then you...and then you... and then you...swallow them. Customer #3: I'll totally do that! John: Guess what you have a sweet tooth means? It doesn't mean that you like candy...it means that you want some! Customer #3: Uh, one? Nathan: That will be 50 cents. (Later...) Nathan: Look we made ten dollars already! John: I like ten dollars! Nathan: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! John: Yep! Customer #4: I feel like i don't want this candy anymore because I can't...bite it. (John and Nathan give him weird looks). I can't bite it...it's too hard...Not really, I can still bite it. Customer #5: You have a store here, huh? What do you got? John: (In the background, Nathan is listing all of the flavors). Guess what? I'm going to sing a few words of this song, and I want you guys to guess what it is. (singing) Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder...Can you guess what it is? It's not the "Happy Birthday" song. I'll give you a hint. it starts with the letter P. Guess! Guess! Yeah, there's only one minute left in my brain...time is running out...so you better guess...Yes! it's "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star"! Kid #5: Back at the Roberts' house... Kid #2: ...Their mom made a shake for Dave and Randy. Mrs. Roberts: (singing) It's the love that I found...ever since you've been around. (normal) I made you guys a smoothie! Randy: Thanks, mom. Mrs. Roberts: Now take these pills with it. (dumps a bunch of pills on the table). Dave: ...It's green. Why is is green? Randy: I know it's green, but what else is about it? Dave: (drinks the smoothie and gags). Mom, that is the nastiest thing I've ever tasted. Mrs. Roberts: It will help get rid of your warts! Just a spoonful of brewer's yeast. Dave: Mom! Randy: You can't even taste it, Dave. Kid #5: At the end of the day, there were no more customers around... Kid #1: ...And their store did really well. John: Let's count the money and split it up. Nathan: I bet there's thirty dollars in here. John: I'm gonna go buy lots of candy. Kid #5: Nathan's mom came out. Nathan's Mom: How did the store do? Nathan: Really awesome! Kid #2: Then Nathan's mom reached in the cash box (Nathan's mom takes the cash). She pulled out four quarters and gave Nathan and John...each two. (Nathan's mom laughs and evil laugh). Nathan: I did it! I really, really did! I really, really did it! Kid #2: Then John said- John: What in the freak just happened? See ya, Nathan. (leaves). Kid #2: Then their mom came to the store. Mrs. Roberts: Hey, kids! Where's John? Nathan: He left. Mrs. Roberts: Well, I brought you some juice! Nathan: Thanks. (drinks the juice, barfs and screams). Trivia *Dave's friend was most likely invited after the tofu pancakes were served. *This is the first episode where the cast has changed. Brett Roberts and Randy Roberts have switched places; John Roberts and Richard Sharrah also switched. *Nathan's " I Really, Really Did It" song is dimilar to "We Did It!" from Dora the Explorer. *It is unknown what happened with Dave and the smoothie. He probably started to like it. *Nathan is actually Nate, but is known by his full name in this episode. As of this episode, Nate is played by Richard Sharrah. Cast (in order of appearance) Brett Roberts - Mrs. Roberts Randy Roberts - Randy John Roberts - John Dave Roberts - Dave Richard Sharrah - Nathan (Nate) Watch the Video here Category:Episodes